


A Buncha Squares

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- Child AU, David is a cheerleader, Falling In Love, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jasper played lacrosse, Jasper's family are all totally gems, Kindness, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Popsicles, Prayer, Religion, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Sports, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, slip n' slides, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Davey and Jasper have been best buddies since forever, even when they didn't really like one another when they first met. School is awful, boring and dreary. Every day drags on and only their friendship provides enough momentum to make it through the day. But when the recurring presence of a lonely boy captures their fancy, this duo may soon become a trio. A tale throughout time, this is the story of a real buncha squares.





	1. Chapter 1

Classwork was so boring. Study these terms, remember the phonics, recite the times tables, the whole of fifth grade could bite Davey's bum. Nature was the true classroom, everything anyone could ever need to know could be found outdoors, not crammed in a squalid linoleum tiled cube lit by buzzing yellowed fluorescent lights. The collective scent of body odor, mucus and dead brain cells was stifling. The stagnant air was far too hot and germ-ridden to even attempt to breathe, barely avoiding being classified as a biohazard. Lunch was the disgruntled redhead's only release, which when coupled with his recess as those were the only two times, other than physical education when the weather was permitting, that he was allowed outside. He was free of the morons who wasted class for the hell of it, he was free of the idiot teachers who glossed over important information for sake of time. Once outside, the redhead would dash over to his favorite place in the entire schoolground: Ol’ Sickie. Davey loved sitting beneath the large sycamore in the courtyard, breathing in the fresh air as he ate his lunch beside his best friend, Jasper.

Jasper hated school just as much as Davey but for very different reasons. He hated outside authority dictating to him what he was to do which ended up in him fully believing school was jail for children, a less hellish juvenile hall. It reminded him too much of his experience at Camp Campbell. Being lied to on a daily by a supposed figure of authority, nearly losing his life twice. His chest burned whenever those foul memories surfaced, his scars practically glowing red against his pale flesh. He hated how patchy he appeared to others, the burns from the molten clouds of fire having charred his original flesh to a blackened crisp. School reminded too much of that nightmare. The halfhearted promises of teachers who turned a blind eye to every situation that did not directly concern them, punishing the wrong individuals and letting the culprit off without so much as a slap on the wrist, it was all rigged. The only authority figure Jasper respected was his father: Mica Lee Stone.

Mica was a fierce, imposing man who praised education like it were a deity. Holding a PhD in Computer and Electrical Engineering, a minor in Mechanics and a Master’s in Communication & Information Design, the man was well accomplished. He preached the importance of an education to his son from the very beginning and because of his father's intense beliefs, ultimately the boy's view on schooling swayed. Some things father and son agreed on. Mica believed that certain important aspects of adult life, such as balancing checkbooks and money management, were overlooked to teach pointless things such as the implementation of the egregious Common Core. To this Jasper did agree. As important as it may be to some, school did nothing for Jasper. Yet he stayed for two purposes: Davey and the will of his parents. Education was an important thing in the Stone household so squandering any chance to achieve higher was severely frowned upon. No matter how much he wanted to flee, Jasper was trapped.

Today was like every other monotonous day. Class dragged on for hours as always, the seconds ticking away until the lunch bell rang. Jasper flew out of Geometry, practically shoving his desk over as he stood. He slapped his worksheet packet down on his instructor’s desk, not even acknowledging the call of his name as his shiny Heelys let him skate down the corridor. Plopping himself down on the silver railing, Jasper slid down the entire three flights of stairs rather than walk down, leaping off the tail end and rolling right out onto the checkered tile of the primary cafeteria. He skidded to a halt right behind Davey, whose sour disposition faded immediately as the two reconnected. Once they both received their food, they walked through the double doors and onto the pavers of the rear accessway. That had been ten minutes ago. So now he sat where he always did, dead center under Ol’ Sickie, nestled tight between the protruding roots, Davey on his left. Normally Jasper would be all for digging in but today he found himself staring at his lunch tray contemplating life, or about as much as a fifth grader who was taking advanced classes could.

“Heya, Jasp?” Davey asked with a mouth full of chicken nugget and ranch dressing, “is that the new kid over there?” Looking up from his customized quesadilla, Jasper saw that the redhead was pointing his finger across the courtyard to a picnic table shoved into the furthest corner of the garden. At the rickety old table, a blond boy sat by his lonesome closest to the wall. He was dressed rather proper, wearing a pristine white collared polo shirt and equally white trousers and even tiny white shoes. Odd for mid-May when the weather was sweltering but fashion was fashion and he was free to dress how he liked.

“Yeah, I guess so, why?” Something felt a bit off about how even the boy's lunchbox was a snow white. From this distance it was hard to tell if he was even eating but he did have some foods spread out atop a, yet again white, napkin.

“I’ve seen him around.” The redheaded boy said, mouth stuffed with mushed chicken nugget. “He’s a total teacher’s pet. Always super respectful and junk. Quiet though, which is odd.” Davey swallowed the food in his mouth with an audible gulp. “He's been here for almost all of May and he still doesn't have friends.” He continued on, popping a ketchup drenched tater tot in his mouth. “I feel kinda bad.”

“Maybe he just doesn't want friends, Davey.” _Because he's totally whack. _Jasper added mentally as he watched the boy drop a crumble of white bread from his sandwich into his little grey chest pocket. What was he doing, hoarding food for later? Actually, that is a bit clever considering some teachers had anti-snack rules in the classrooms.

“That's a buncha hooey, Jasp! Who doesn't want friends?”

“If he’s been here since May and still doesn’t have any friends, maybe that’s for a reason, Davey.” In response, Davey blew a raspberry at Jasper.

“You are such a lame-o geed.” The redhead rolled his eyes, wadding up a napkin before tossing it Jasper’s way. It plunked against the sandy blond boy’s head. “C’mon!” With great gusto Davey leaped to his feet in a proud stance, carrying his lunch-tray. He took off running towards the new kid, leaving Jasper scrambling to rise from his sitting position. Reaching the table, Davey slammed his tray down next to the new kid, which startled him into crushing his Capri Sun. So much for respecting the pouch. “Hiya!!”

“Umm, hi? Wh-who are you?” He asked nervously, pushing his lunch closer to his body to protect it.

“My name's Davey, Davey J. Greenwood! And this-” Davey gestured towards Jasper, who had just approached the table, “is Jasper E. Stone. You looked lonely so we thought you could use some friends!” The new kid studied the two other boys for a bit, his bright blue eyes trained hard on the facial features of the two strangers. Then he shook his head in rejection.

“Uhm, no sorry, I'm not allowed to have outside contact with anyone.” He slowly began packing his lunch, most likely as a means of escape from this uncomfortable situation. “Father doesn't approve of outsiders; he says they are a poison and taint the mind with temptation.”

_ That's...unsettling. _Jasper thought to himself as he munched on a soggy French fry. _What kind of screwball parents don't let their kids have friends, and who says it like that anyhow?_

“O-oh, w-well, maybe we could be secret friends? You just look so sad by yourself.” Davey tried again, pressing the issue. He was determined not to let this boy go without having at least one friend.

“I-I do wish I had someone else to talk to, someone besides Snowflake.”

_ “Snowflake?”_ Both boys questioned at the same time. Jasper was more inquisitive than excited as opposed to Davey. The redheaded child bounced in his seat.

“Is she your kitty? Jasper,” Davey yanked on Jasper's sleeve, “he's got a kitty! Oooh, or is it a puppy?”

“Neither, actually-” The blond boy leaned forward and pulled his chest pocket out a bit. Inside was a big white mass of fluff. Tiny pink ears perked up once sunlight hit and a cute little rodent lifted its head up, whiskers twitching.

“Aww! A mousey!”

“Davey, that's a rat.” Jasper said flatly although he was extremely amused. So, the new kid was a bit of a rebel, sneaking in a pet. That he liked. Maybe this new kid was more interesting than he once thought.

“It's soooo cute! Hi Snowflake!”

The little rat sat up a bit straighter, the tiny pink paws gripping the lip of the pocket as the rodent leaned forward to sniff the redhead's hand. Davey giggled.

“He likes you.” The blond boy said softly, a faint smile on his face. Jasper propped an arm up on the table as he fed himself the rest of his quesadilla with his other hand. As strange as this kid was, he seemed pretty chill.

“Hey, man, what's your name?”

“Hmm?” The blond boy mused, paying more attention to his pet rat and the boy who was giggling as said rat licked his fingers.

“Your name, bromide.” Jasper sipped his strawberry milk from the carton. “You know ours but we don't know yours.”

“...My name is Daniel. Daniel Alistair Vandovear.”


	2. Chapter 2

After plenty of convincing, as well as the fated 'pinkie promise' not to tell about Snowflake, Daniel succumbed to the desire to have companions. His better judgment as well as his loyalty to his family fought against his petty wishes but his being a child threw the ultimate tantrum against those inner forces. It had taken every bit of energy within his tiny body to convince himself to, as Jasper had lightly put it, “go with the flow”. For the first time in ages he did not inform his parents of his whereabouts. He would get quite the tongue-lashing for his disobedience but his childish curiosity got the best of his polished wits. Despite all the potential issues that would most certainly come to pass, Daniel won the internal battle for friendship. Now he was walking down the crack-addled sidewalk in between Davey and Jasper towards Davey's house. The blond boy frequently checked on the lump in his front pocket, keeping tabs on his beloved pet. Snowflake remained sleeping in his chest pocket for now.

Snowflake. Precious, precious Snowflake. Yet another of the soft-spoken blond’s secrets. Neither his mother nor his father knew of his existence and as far as Daniel was concerned it would remain that way. His father was a strict, dominating man who did not suffer fools lightly, not even setting his own son apart. His mother was akin to that of a witch. She conjured up kind and sincere facades to wear among strangers but alone she was horridly cruel. Fear was engrained into Daniel’s mind, the events of the previous night burned into his mind forever.

_ Tyr’anne Chrysalis Vandovear looked down her pointed nose at the child groveling before her. Her face was cast in shadows, the electric blue of her eyes illuminated in the light of the candlelit hall._

_ “Is that a spot on your uniform, Daniel?” She asked in disdain, disgust dripping from each and every word like a venom._

_ “N-no, Mother, I-I-”_

_ “No? You dare to tell me, no? For what I can clearly see is a spot of brown smudge right above your breast pocket, you tell me no?” She leaned forward, examining him studiously. She sniffed, her features then crinkling in repulse, her nose scrunching. “Is this…**chocolate**?”_

_ “I-It was a classmate’s birthday, they offered me a treat, I-I cou-couldn’t refuse, i-it would be rude! Lord Xemüg says-”_

** _SLAP_ **

The memory ended there. There was so much more that followed but Daniel refused to let himself relive the pain that followed. Lost in his thoughts the blond boy mindlessly followed his new companions further down their path.

Once at his plot, Davey dashed up his porch steps, the faded wood creaking loudly under his weight. He quite nearly ran right through the screen door.

“MOMMA-!! I BROUGHT FRIENDS!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, tossing his forest green backpack on the stairs as he did every day. The screen door slammed shut with a boom, squeaking in protest to being opened yet again. Jasper held the door open for Daniel, who timidly stepped inside. Immediately he was hit with a new, more favorable scent. Unlike the bleached smell of antiseptic, Davey's home smelled of sugar and cinnamon, like a snickerdoodle cookie. Daniel breathed in, his anxieties takin a step aside in favor of the comfort this new environment brought. Noting his surroundings, he looked down the entryway in intrigue. The light tan walls were spattered with an assortment of photos, hanging knickknacks and wrought iron artwork amid the carved mahogany furnishings. It was a homey, slightly rustic with a hint of modern. It felt more inviting than his own dwelling, which brought a twinge of shame to the blond boy. No one would ever want to step foot in his home. Everything was too pristine, too immaculate, too white, too…flawless. It hardly looked lived in, more like a museum foyer. “You guys wanna play video games or watch Ninja Turtles?”

“Ninja Turtles?” Daniel questioned, as he treaded lightly into the living room where Davey had led the party. Carefully he set his pastel blue book-bag on the floor underneath a side-table beside the couch, sitting crisscross applesauce on the carpet in front of the couch.

“Only the most ubertastic show ever!” Jasper exclaimed excitedly, leaping onto the couch. Davey was exploding with energy as he fumbled with the television remote in his jittery hands. Daniel gaped at the two. Feet on the couch? With shoes on? Had he done so at home he would have got a rapping of the ruler on his knuckles, or worse, the belt.

“Ooh, you gotta watch it with us, you just gotta!” The redheaded boy pleaded; eyes wide with anticipation. Not wanting to be rude, Daniel agreed.

“Mondo tubular, dude.” Jasper grinned. He then fidgeted with his footwear, tossing them over onto his backpack in the far corner. Davey, since this was his home, tossed his pair clear into the next room with a thud. Snatching up the television remote from the coffee table, Davey flicked through the channels until he landed on CBS, where the opening credits for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was streaming its upbeat tune. Daniel watched in amusement as his two friends sang along to the introductory song. The two clashed playfully beside one another, bebopping and showboating around as they sang. Daniel felt himself huff out a soft chuckle. He liked the extravagance of these two, he liked their loudness, he liked their imperfection. Something about being here, being allowed to do as you please, it felt…good.

The atmosphere aided in calming the blond’s nerves. He reclined his position against the front of the couch, uncrossing his legs. He hoped whomever of Davey’s parents that were home did not mind his slouching. The shift in position roused the white rat within the boy’s shirt. Snowflake crawled out of hiding to inspect his new surroundings, stopping short to sit on Daniel's tum to wash himself with his tiny pink paws. The rat would look back at his owner, staring with his beautiful blue eyes into the boy's equally lustrous eyes. There was a connection between the two unparalleled by any other, unlike anything anyone could ever dream to have.

“Hello, hello, I hear happy voices!” A melodic female voice sang from beyond the living room. Popping her head into the room through the open arch, a woman who was no doubt Davey's mom waltzed in with a plate of cookies. “Jasper, so nice to see you. Oh, and I see we have a new friend here, two actually.”

“Hi, Mrs. G.” Jasper smiled, waving a hand at his friend's mother. Davey was too trained on the program to acknowledge his mom.

“Now Jasper,” the woman began as she set the plate of cookies on the coffee table, “you’ve known me long enough, you can call me Merida.” She then turned her attention the extra child in the room. “And hello to you, young man. Who are you?”

“Um, h-hello, ma'am.” Daniel whimpered nervously, motioning for his rat to move to his shoulder. He stood then bowed politely, something that had been drilled into him since he was old enough to understand. “My name is Daniel Alistair Vandovear, it is an honor to be accepted into your home.” The blond boy trembled in place, feeling what he thought were the judging looks of the other two boys boring holes into his head.

Rather than laugh at him, the tall female with a mass of red curls smiled fondly at the formal child, her green eyes sparkling like stars above her dazzling freckles.

“Sweetpea, you don't have to bow and you certainly don't have to call me ma'am.” She handed Daniel a sugar cookie. “You're very polite, I appreciate that. And who is this?” Snowflake had gained an interest in the sweets, whiskers twitching as he leaned forward to nibble at Daniel's treat.

“This is Snowflake, ma'am, my pet fancy rat.”

“Well, he's simply precious. Does he like carrots?” Daniel nodded, keeping a close watch on the woman's hand as she stroked his companion animal. Snowflake did not seem to mind but he was not the one skeptical of others' intentions. But rather than dwell on what-ifs, Daniel decided he really enjoyed Ms. Greenwood’s company. Her accent certainly delighted him.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years Daniel's skepticism and worry concerning his friends and their families faded. Their homes slowly morphed into his own as he spent far more time with them than he did in his own home. Never once did he reveal his whereabouts to his parents.

The blond boy took his punishments with stride, though at first, he crumbled like the child he was. He became numb to the burning heat of his reddened flesh, biting his tongue as he felt his knuckles crack under the weight of a metal ruler. He wailed, he sobbed, he apologized and pleaded forgiveness from his Lord. But Xemüg left him to fight his own battles. Daniel took this as a sign, a sign that as a young man he must defend himself and act on his own will. So, he made some adaptations to his daily routine. He wore white fingerless gloves to conceal his black and blue knuckles. He carried a cushion to sit on after he was spanked raw with the Paddle of Repent. These small details went unnoticed at school as they surely did for all child in this circumstance. But they did not, however, slip under the radar of Mrs. Stone or Ms. Greenwood.

It was a lovely Friday afternoon. The sun was shining as bright as ever, the air thick with humidity but scorching with heat. Typical of late May. School had let out early as per requirement for a ‘Go Home Early Emergency Drill’. The boys were playing outside, running down an orange and blue slip n’ slide, screaming and hollering in joy. Davey and Jasper tried to race one another several times, often colliding shy of the pool at the end. Their swim shorts would ride up the front from the friction, the two always pulling at the hems of their suits. Daniel would laugh as he patiently waited his turn. He did not own a swimsuit but was instead in only his stark white underwear, not that any of them truly cared.

Back to the sun as he sucked on a grape Popsicle, Daniel felt truly alive. But then his happiness soon came to a halt.

Mrs. Stone, or Ms. Amy as Daniel had grown to call her, asked for him to come inside for a bit. She promised he could go right back out, she just needed to ask him a few questions.

“May I bring my ice-pop?” Daniel asked politely, earning him a small grin from his friend’s mother.

“Of course, you can.”

The amber haired female led the blond boy through a sliding glass door to the sunroom, a place where she could watch over the boys without hovering. Ms. Merida, Davey’s mom, was also inside, which was nothing special. She and Ms. Amy were the best of friends, an assumption Daniel placed due to the closeness of their sons. Her presence was nothing new during hangouts.

The two women sat Daniel down, letting him take up residence in an obscurely large wicker loveseat. They then sat on either side of him. Both women were lax, carefree individuals but as soon as the blond boy saw both their legs cross, he knew this was a serious conversation.

“A-am I in trouble?” He blurted out before the two women could even open their mouths.

“Wha-no, no, of course not, Danny!” Ms. Amy assured him with a gentle hand touch. Ms. Merida placed her hand on his back, rubbing small clockwise circles over his left deltoid. Daniel practically melted. These women were so warm, so kind, so caring. He was a tad jealous of his friends, their mothers were so much more loving than his own. “Meri and I just want to ask you something, that’s all.”

“Just a few questions and then you can go right back out and play.”

Daniel watched a dribble of melted grape pop trickle down his hand.

“O-oh, okay.”

Ms. Amy then gently lifted his hand, bringing it more into the center of their group.

“Danny, sweetheart, what happened to your hands?”

As a painfully honest person, Daniel left no details unspoken. Lying was a sin in the eyes of Lord Xemüg and Daniel was no sinner. He spoke of the punishments, the routines, the lessons, the fasting. That was where he broke down in tears, dropping his ice-pop to the tiled floor. He hated the fasting, it came too frequently and lasted far too long. His tummy ached but he would not dare break his duty. He had been caught once munching on a single Saltine he swiped from the roll on the counter. He was then hustled into the lavatory where his mother forced him to vomit up the contents of his stomach. She then locked him in his bedroom for the remainder of the fast.

When he was allowed to eat, the food was uniform in color and practically lacking in nutrition. Whites, greys, tans, nothing of substance, nothing of color. He wanted the sweet taste of chocolate; he wanted the savory taste of meat. Anytime he shared a meal with his friends at their homes, he felt unsure if he could eat more than the initial offering. Seconds made him feel gluttonous and gluttony was a sin. But seconds was normal to them, it was encouraged. So why was he fed so little at home?

He remembered sobbing so hard that he almost choked on the thick phlegm building in his throat. His eyes were on fire, burning like they were doused in acid. His chest seized, halting his intake of air. The poor child sputtered like a backfiring engine, trembling so violently it could have been mistaken for a seizure. Daniel remembered the melodious sound of soft hushes reassuring him that everything would be alright. As much of an uncertain lie that was, it did offer him some solace. A swath of comforting perfumed warmth shrouded his frail trembling body. In that moment Daniel was allowed to be the child he was; in that moment he could be vulnerable.

That was five years ago. Nothing ever came of that discovery. Daniel knew nothing would. His mother was a manipulative shrew and a con artist at heart. Child Protective Services had nothing on her nor her husband, Luscious Anthony. As much as Daniel grew to despise his mother, he could not help but continue to remain devoted to his father. Sure he was not the most emotional man, nor was he ever really present, but he wanted great things for his boy. Making Luscious proud of him was all Daniel wanted. At least, that **_was_** all he wanted.

Once he reached his teenage years, the young man became more aware of the dishonesty, madness and the crushing isolation his parents had forced him into. Their mannerisms were absurdly stringent and his lack of permission to do anything other than simply exist was not how he wished to live. This was not the product of overzealous religious beliefs but of a controlling mentally abusive family that treated him more of a possession to show off than a son to be proud of. His accomplishments were theirs; nothing was ever done for his benefit. He could never be happy, never enjoy anything and never find peace, not at home. Losing the ability to be proud of himself was disparaging and he felt cold and alone.

The coldness would soon fade, however. Time and time again he found himself either at the doorstep of the Stones or the Greenwoods. He was welcomed with open arms and without hesitation. Amethyst Rose Stone always greeted him the same way, no matter the time of day: a tight embrace and a small peck on the forehead.

“You’re always welcome here, Danny. Don’t ever forget that.”

Merida Blaire Greenwood displayed identical sentiments. In her home Daniel had his own bedroom, fully furnished and mildly decorated to fit his tastes. Snowflake even had a secondary enclosure.

Daniel was eternally grateful for both his found families. He prayed every night to Xemüg that they would find prosperity, endure goodwill and achieve fortune. Their kindness went bounds beyond the physical capacity humans should be able to portray. And so Daniel found himself falling. He fell from favor in his own home. Rather than dwell on the ramifications of believing so, Daniel had convinced himself he had done so long ago. But most importantly of all, he fell in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Screams echoed all around Daniel. Adrenaline surged through his veins, fueling a fire deep within his soul. Men, women, children, teens and young adults. They all howled, writhing in a mass of bodies, calling out various names. Their shouts melded into one booming sound like a grand thunderclap signaling the end of a storm. Their voices may have been loud but his was louder.

** _“RUN, JASPER, RUN!!”_ **

Jasper was a hellion, dashing madly over, around and quite nearly through bodies. Down some fellow young men fell, slipping on the slick grass, others charging after him doggedly. But the sandy blond was too swift, too agile. He maneuvered with ease down his chosen path, his oppressors scrambling feverishly to keep up. As he approached the end of his path, a new fiend was encroaching on Jasper at a lightning pace. Jeers and whoops mixed with pained cries to alert the young man but his mind was centered on achieving his goal. Suddenly from the far left, a second body blasted into the aggressor, taking both men down in a tumble of limbs and equipment.

** _“FUCK YEAH, ALRIGHT TONY!!”_ **

Daniel turned sharply to his right, surprised to hear that level of vulgarity from its source. Mica Lee pumped his fists in celebration at the scene before turning his attention back onto his son. His body turned in on itself as he crouched in anticipation. Who knew Mica Lee Stone, a man of absurdly high intellect, would be a fanatic for lacrosse? Yet this scene was not in any way unfamiliar. For six long, tiring years Daniel had slowly but surely grown accustomed to the idea of being a sports fan. But even now at the age of eighteen, it still felt strange hearing the acclaimed man of computer science swear like a drunkard in a pub. Seeing Mica Lee Stone, “the man of 1,000 suits” as Jasper affectionately deemed his father, dressed down in greying sweatpants and a Sleepy Peak Mountaineers tee made Daniel feel as if he was living a dream. But this was no dream. He lacked a solid conception of the value or impact that this simple yet barbaric act had on people but much as he felt it odd to participate, he simply could not help himself. Donning his own Mountaineers attire, Daniel screamed with the crowd. Vociferously he continued egging Jasper on from afar verbally while mentally praying to Xemüg in his best friend’s favor. Down towards the benches for the off-field teammates stood the pep squad, their captain a lively burst of sunshine amid the shadows of the coming night. Pom poms shaking vigorously, hips swaying, smile gleaming, his voice rang out clear above all.

“J. STONE HAS THE FIELD, HE WON’T QUIT, HE WON’T YEILD!! GOOOOOOoooo JASPER!!!”

Dear Xemüg some of the things that come out of David’s mouth were horribly cheesy and cringeworthy. But Daniel could see it in his eyes that he meant every word of that horrendous cheer. He loved how genuine David was. He especially loved how cute his adorable little uniform made him appear. His body looked so much more curvaceous in those clothes and it made Daniel’s chest tighten. An angel decorated in green and white accented in vibrant sparkling gold. David had had Daniel smitten every day of the week since sixth grade, even though he had no idea what he had been feeling back then. But now, now he knew what that feeling was and he felt it so strongly for both the lacrosse player and the cheer captain. But he knew he would never have his feelings reciprocated. It was a sin to feel this way, that he knew but perhaps Xemüg would grant him an exception, perhaps just this once?

Tearing his eyes away from the delight down the field, Daniel focused intently on Jasper. Closer and closer the sandy blond sprinted towards the netting at the end of the expansive field. The opposing goalie stood tall, his broad shoulders hunched as he hunkered over ready to shove Jasper aside or forcibly block his shot. There was a small window were the goalie was defenseless. Daniel could see it. From the left close to his heels. It was too low a shot for starters, making it nearly impossible to turn on a dime to effectively block. Not to mention this player was right handed which meant he would have to awkwardly cross his own chest or fully spin to gain ground. And his right cleat was untied. If, no, _of course_ Jasper saw these little details, he knows he has all the advantages. But that did not stop Daniel from praying for him. Down to the wire, thirty seconds left, Jasper raised his stick, the goalie advancing. Their eyes locked, hardened with a mutual hated that was ground in respect. Just one swift motion and----

**Thwap.**

The audience roared in simultaneous support and disappointment. Jasper had scored the winning point! An army of young men in uniform swarmed the field, some leapfrogging over others. One defensive player was aggressively shaking his fellow defender by the collar before he buried his neck in his friend’s uniform top. Jasper himself was swallowed by an ocean of weeping teammates, yes some were weeping, but their voices were joyous and bright. They were not the only ones celebrating.

“Ahaha!” Mica laughed uproariously, casting an arm around Daniel before suddenly yanking the poor unsuspecting blond into his side. “Danny, didja see that?? Jasper scored the final goal! We’re the Class A champions!!!”

As uneasy as he felt at the sudden and rough contact, Daniel elected to ignore his instinct to flee. He knew of the feeling that Mica was experiencing, seeing someone you love achieve something so unbelievably unattainable. He was feeling that euphoric sensation now, standing here being choked on the sidelines. At every game he was overcome with that emotion, watching Jasper tear up the grass, sweat dripping from his temple, muscles threatening to burst out from his slimming uniform. At every cheer practice where David was tossed high into the air, falling like a beautiful shooting star back down to earth, Daniel was drowning in his adoration for his loved ones. He knew Mica’s euphoria was on the opposite end of the spectrum as his own but the sentiment was all the same. He was oozing pride but also desire. Still, having Mica crush him beneath his forearms threw Daniel for a loop. His mind was momentarily scattered which left him sputtering.

“O-Oh, yessir! I-I’m sure you’re very proud!”

“Oh, you know I am. But I’m not just proud of him, I’m proud of you, too.” Daniel’s eyes widened, a new light glimmering in the fading light of dusk.

“R-Really, sir?”

“Now, Danny,” Mica released his vice-like grip, holding the blond out by his shoulders, “‘Sir’ was my father, I’m Mica, you know this. I’ve known you since you were little.” The older man smiled warmly at the blond. “You’ve come so far since when I first saw you. A timid, polite, mind you, but scared little boy. You’ve grown up so much in that time.” Daniel was too dumbfounded by this sudden display of parental affection to even attempt to interrupt. “You’re intelligent, clever, charismatic, you are such a good listener and with kids your age that is damn hard to find,” Mica chuckled and Daniel found himself doing so also, “but most importantly, you are determined. You built a good life for yourself, earning all those scholarships at the ceremony last week, you have an advanced diploma in the works come Saturday and colleges are ringing you left and right. I wish you were going into any one of my fields because I would love to have you. Jasper may be my flesh and blood but I’d be damned if I didn’t consider you my second son. And well, I know you haven’t heard it much, but I felt you needed to hear it now: I’m proud of you.”

All Daniel heard in that moment was silence. Silence amid the cacophony of brazen shrieks, screeches, taunts and hooting. Just white noise, the absence of everything as life faded into nothingness. All he saw was Mica, his knowing smile and the glimmer of hope in his Neptune colored eyes. Jasper’s eyes.

And then, Daniel cried. But these were not tears of unhappiness, no, these were tears of joy! He had finally been accepted; he finally knew what love was. He was loved, he was cherished. Someone was proud of him. Someone was _proud_ of him.


	5. Chapter 5

June was a wonderful month. The days were always sunny and the nights none too cold. With high school long concluded, the boys were currently alone in the Stone household. With Jasper’s parents out of town for the weekend, the trio were left to their own devices.

_“Don’t destroy the place.”_ Mica had joked, knowing full well he had nothing to worry about.

Mild hijinks had gotten underway, from a lengthy prank war that lasted two days to an intense Nerf gun fight that spanned over several hours. The atmosphere was calm now, with all the boys too tired to do much besides lounge around. For a treat Jasper declared that their final night of revelry would conclude with a pizza party. And so, he ordered a full feast: loads of chicken wings in three delectable flavors, two orders of mozzarella sticks with raspberry sauce, garlic knots and two large pepperoni pies. Ever the child, David suggested constructing a pillow fort.

“Pizza and a pillow fort, like when we were little! We can watch movies, too!”

During the wait for their order, the boys built an expansive structure encompassing much of the living space. With the cushion walls reinforced with the backs of kitchen chairs and the blankets drawn taught with chip clips, the fort was truly coming into form. A fierce pounding at Jasper’s front door jolted all three boys from their menial tasks. Daniel, being a polite young man, volunteered to answer the door. Forcing a faux smile, as he was deeply annoyed at how the fort building was rudely interrupted, Daniel opened the door with gusto. Ready to blow the anonymous body out of the water with an egregious amount of salted kindness, Daniel nearly dropped dead of a heart attack when the identity of the person came to light. Angry and aglow with a fury only Hell hath known stood evil incarnate: Tyr’anne Chrysalis Vandovear, clad in a white pantsuit.

“Daniel Alastair Vandovear, how dare you not inform me of your whereabouts!” Not even taking a moment to let the young man explain, the older blonde cracked him across the cheek sharply. Daniel did not bend to her will. He stood tall, indifferent to her fury from years of tolerance. Tyr’anne’s eyes darkened with a boundless hatred, her mouth curling in a snarl. “Insolent, arrogant brat! You are to report home for prayer each and every day without fail! How dare you fail our Lord by denying Him daily praise!” She raised her hand to strike again, more power to her swing but stopped short. Narrowing her eyes, she scrutinized Daniel wordlessly. Pizza grease, vibrantly orange and shiny, was dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. “What is that hideous stain painting your lips? It reeks of hydrogenated oils and other poisons.”

“Pizza.” Came the simple answer, monotonous. The woman quirked a brow, expecting to hear more but Daniel refused to elaborate.

“So, you’ve decided to taint your body with the temptation of impure vittles.”

“So, what if I did?” Daniel said calmly, not giving her the satisfaction of revealing his internal fear. Tyr’anne leaned back, wearing a look of utter disgust. She peered down her nose at her child, her red lips curling like decaying rose petals.

“I should have expected this from you.” Her voice was cold and distant, as if seeing Daniel put a pain in her chest. “An utter disappointment to the cause. All these years of hard work wasted on a disgrace like you. I knew what you would become but your father did not want to hear a word of it.” Her glare became a leer. “You desecrate your religion and for what? The rush of a mild sin? You shirk your duties, have not participated in practice in Xemüg knows how long, engage in frivolity that violates the very sanctum of your bindings, you’ve been galivanting with these hooligans-”

“Don’t you call them that!” Daniel shouted in interruption. Tyr’anne’s eyes widened in shock. Then her brows knit in a deadly glower.

“You **_dare_**,” the blonde woman hissed at him, “you dare speak to me in such a way?? You sorrowful, horrid bastard, know your place!” She raised her hand again.

Daniel shut his eyes as he braced for an impact. He knew his mother could down him, he knew she had the strength deep within her slender frame. She was capable of many things, that witch of a woman.

“I think the fuck not.” A familiar voice cut in. Daniel opened his eyes to see Jasper at his side, clutching his mother’s hand in a crushing death grip. “So, you’re Daniel’s crazy ass bitch mother,” Jasper snarled, his eyes burning with malice. The fury, the absolute madness in his friend’s expression as he fought to protect the blond male made Daniel’s heart pound in his chest.

“Get your hands off of me!!”

“What, so you can hit Daniel? He’s not some puppy to kick.” Forcing her backwards, Jasper thrust the blonde woman hard enough to make her stumble. “Get out of here before I call the cops.”

Tyr’anne straightened herself and smoothed out her petticoat.

“Your father will hear about this.”

“Let him. Now get away from our house.” Without another word, Jasper ushered Daniel inside and slammed the front door shut.

** _Our_ ** _ house. **Our** house._

Over and over those two simple words echoed in the blond boy’s mind. Daniel was seeing stars, sparkling golden stars. Jasper had defended him, pulled him tight against his strong, abled body to shield him from harm. Drowning in a sea of sickness, the audio of the world became muddled. No sound, only vague visions. David suddenly appeared by his side, panic in his eyes. Life moved in slow motion for Daniel as he continued throughout what was certain to be a dream. He remained catatonic, not speaking, barely breathing. His heart pounded away in his chest, the only part of his body remaining in motion. He felt someone pull his head onto a broad, soft surface, his body giving way to gravity. As he fell into their arms, Daniel felt lithe fingers combing through his hair. Suddenly very tired, the blond’s eyes slowly drew shut.

Hours later, after all the food was eaten, the trio were clustered in Jasper’s bedroom. Time was creeping beyond the midnight hour, far later than any of the young men had ever dared to stay awake for. Following an in-depth conversation surrounding the events of earlier that day, Jasper and David finally convinced Daniel voice his innermost feelings about his homelife. Feeling confident in that he could truly trust his friends, Daniel lay on his back on his friend’s bed, speaking his mind to only two who would listen. David was seated on the carpet, listening intently to his friend voice his troubles. Jasper sat spread eagle in his swiveling desk chair, picking at the splitting leather cushion whenever he was not nodding off from exhaustion. Serving as an emotional support animal, Snowflake joined the party. The plucky white rat had been sleeping throughout the entire mess and was now eager to be in the company of others. The rodent sat washing his tiny face with his paws, tail thumping on his owner's chest. Well in truth it was not the same rat but never try to tell Daniel that.

"Sometimes I feel as though I really am nothing more to them than an object." Daniel sighed; eyes trained on the ceiling. "Something to polish for when the guests come but easy to overlook when not in use. I don't believe I ever meant anything to them, I really, I really don't."

"Daniel..." David began, having been sitting twiddling his thumbs in discomfort for a while. "Daniel, I, I, I can't tell you how to feel about your parents. I know they're trying their best but-"

“What even is their best, David?!" Daniel laughed ruefully. "They never loved me! If they did, they would have encouraged me to grow and not treat me like a trophy to show off while cracking a cold one with the boys!" His laughter turned to a broken sob. "I never meant anything to them! I had to hide you from them," he gestured to the redhead, "I had to hide Jasper," he motioned to Jasper who woke with a snort to the mention of his name, "fuck, they **_still_** don't even know about Snowflake!" Daniel shouted, becoming mildly hysterical from his crumbling mental state. "I still don’t know how she found me!! Knowing her, she probably chipped me when I was born. I never told them where I’ve been going, I’ve never given out your addresses. I had to hide myself from them, it was all I could do to salvage what little freedom I have. I-I…I can't-" He gave up trying to hold it in. "I can't tell them, not about this, not about me! I'd be ostracized, disowned not that I want them anyhow.”

“Daniel-” David called to him, gently moving the terrified little rat to his spare enclosure and locking the lid. Jasper rose from his seat and sat on the foot of the bed.

“Hey man, you'll be okay. Trust me." He rested his hand on Daniel's foot in solidarity. After latching the cage closed, David then sat down in front of the blond's sobbing, shaking body.

"Daniel, i-it's going to be alright. There isn't anything they can do to you."

The blond's head rose from the mattress slowly. He looked absolutely dreadful. Eyes red, nose dripping and equally rosy, the calm centered demeanor of Daniel was no more. Instead all that remained was a sad, terrified little boy who longed for approval and validation.

"A-And h-how would you know?"

"Because you're 18, and legally they have no say in what you do anymore."

"That's right, Dan. They can't force you to come home like they did before. No curfew, no rules. No legal obligations, bro. You're free." Daniel was incredulous. No, impossible. He could never be free.

"Y-you're lying."

"Lying, Daniel, wh-" Both Jasper and David exchanged confused glances with one another.

"I'm not free, I can never be free.” Daniel muttered, staring at his feet. “I'm damned for all eternity."

"What? Why?" Daniel mumbled something that neither friend could not understand. "D-Danny?"

Something in Daniel’s mind caused him to snap.

"I SAID IT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT FIT TO BE IN ACCOMPANIMENT WITH XEMÜG!!" Daniel screamed at them both. The sobs, the ungodly horrible deepthroated sucking sounds he made as he tried to breathe, all the ugliness of pure torment burst out in a grand display. "I-I C-CAN’T, N-NOT WITH HOW I AM!! SINNERS HAVE NO PLACE IN HI-HIS EMPIRE!!"

"D-Daniel-"

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Daniel felt a crushing desire to keep his darkest secret from coming to light. Yet he felt security, he felt safe. His friends would understand, at least, that is what he hoped. But he could not calm down, not on his life. He was far too worked up to even try to swallow a single breath. He trembled violently; his throat seizing shut with a barren dryness. Hands grabbed his own, one from each boy at his side. Then the tremors halted. Soft looks were exchanged between him and his friends. In that moment Daniel recognized that they were his tether, his comfort, his solace.

“Please, Danny, you can talk to us.”

“You can tell us anything, whatever’s bothering you. We’ll understand, we’ll help you through it.”

The tears never stopped falling, even as the weight of compassion set in. Inhaling sharply, Daniel swallowed roughly.

"I-I like you...I like both of you.” He began unsteadily. “You two were the first to make me feel like I was human. You came to me, you wanted to be around me. You cared about me. Ever since that day, even though I had my doubts, I never wanted to lose either of you. But my kind aren't allowed in his domain as temptation is far too great a sin to ever hope to pay reparation for."

"Wh-what? Your ‘kind’?"

"Now, hold up, Dan. I don't know who the fuck this Xemüg guy is, your god I assume, but like hell can he dictate whether or not you go to Heaven or Hell. Fuck man, you lived in Hell, you just escaped it!"

"Jasper's right, in a way.” David agreed. “Daniel, nobody can fault you for who you are. And if Xemüg really was as accepting as you say, he'd love you for you. Like we do."

Daniel brightened as his hopes were raised. Was this really happening, was this real?

"R-Really?"

"Of course, dude." Jasper affirmed. "I mean, I coulda swore Davey had eyes on you when we were little." He snickered while David gaped at him with a look of betrayal.

"Hey! You were the one who asked him to the Jingle Bell Ball in seventh grade!"

"I didn't want to go alone! You were visiting your gram in Canada that weekend!"

A small smile tugged at Daniel’s features while he watched his friends bicker. Something about this felt more natural and pleasing than any interaction he had ever had with anyone in his life. The reciprocation of his sentiments meant much more to him than anything in the world.

The time was now half past seven in the morning, six years in the future. The sun streamed lazily through the slightly parted curtains, a lovely shade of pastel blue that lit up the room. Daniel was awake, staring at the ceiling as he bathed in a swath of light. Nevermore had he ever been more content in his life. He adored waking to the sound of birds and snores, straddled on both sides by the ones he loved. While one may find it unbearable, the rugged rumble of partner's snore was music to Daniel's ears. And it should be considering he dealt with it from not one but two bodies at once. To find happiness in a sound so bothersome, it made Daniel feel self-conscious. But rather than let those negative feelings rule him as they had for years, he chose to look at it in a more positive way. Specifically, he saw it as how his darling Jasper had described himself, David and Daniel: _"Call us what you want, but really, we are just a buncha squares."_


End file.
